moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Anastasia Gladstone
Overview Lady Gladstone can currently be found at Stormwind's City Hall. In-Game Description Here before you is an attractive young woman of natural beauty. Her face is a flawless picture of beauty, which is enhanced by the thin nose that tapers down to her full lips of a ravishing crimson. The vibrant green color of her eyes blends well with the ivory color of her unblemished skin. Extensive locks of hair is nearly the color of raw charcoal; it tapers down to the middle of her back with its spring like curls when it is not kept up in a loose bun. Self-confidence is apparent in the way she carries herself and the steady gaze on each and every thing. Even though she is very petite in stature, five feet to be exact, her hour-glass body is flawless with their gentle curves. Her natural grace and pose, offers more of a regal air of leadership material. Childhood Born the year of 598 in the midsts of the Second War, Anastasia was the second child of the Count and Countess Rivers. Her father, and uncles were away fighting against the Horde army; whom were sieging their captial of Lordaeron. In the mists of peace after the second war, Ana's youth was quiet normal and she flourished under the rich environment that the Kingdom of Lordaeron brought to her family. Educated from a young age, she was always a serious child in her conduct and learning. Showing no talent for dance or music, she was allowed to focus more on her figures and philosophical teachings. Upon her tenth year of life, she started to change from a child into a young beauty. With all the grace and charm one would expect of a noble child. Sheltered still from the unsettling of the wars and battles that has plagued this world for years, she never has seen anything but good and kindness in life. Her older brother whom she adored and claimed close kinship to, departed at this time to start his squire-ship within the capital city. Together the family went and for the first time in her life, Lady Ana saw the grandeur of real court life which paled to estate her father govern. Trails of silk gowns, layers of diamonds and wealth Ana was at first lured and dreamt of the day she too would be asked to join court as a lady in waiting as her mother once was years before. Two years later, she joined the court as a lady in waiting for the Princess Calia Menethil. Lady Ana was only in court for a year, when she caught the eye of the newely widowed Duke Gladstone. The Widow Duchess of Darrowshire On the fourteenth year she was betrothed and married Duke Remington Gladstone of Darrowshire. The wedding was quiet the event, with young Ana its shining jewel. The Duke was said could not have been more pleased with his newest wife, and for a short time they made a handsome couple going to and from their estate in his rulership of Darrowshire, to their city abode in Stratholme. With the rumors reaching her about her hometown of Andorhal about the investigation about scourge, Ana's peaceful living was changed forever. In the wisdom of her husband, they traveled back to Darrowshire to start up the defences. In this he saved his Duchess, since the purge of Stratholme was a few months later. Sadly the resistance against the scourge came to their door. Standing with the Darrowshire militia under Captain Joseph Redpath, Duke Remington and the rest fell against the endless legions of Scourge. Upon her vantage point at their house south, Ana saw first hand as the town fell and the scourge tearing apart and killing everyone hiding below in their homes. On her fleeing back to the protection of the city of Lordaeron, she found the areas traveled quiet changed as much as she has changed herself. Chaos was about to unlease its ugly face in the heart of Lordaeron itself. Once again her family to fleed with many others to Stormwind Kingdom. Having nothing more then their titles, and other goods that could be carried they relied heavily on the kindess of the nobility of Stormwind as once her family housed and took care those who fled from Stormwind City. The once quiet girl turned into a strong woman with a soul focus for her life. To the disappointment of many, Lady Ana has yet to agree to any marriage alliance and has expressed her wish of joining the church body and mind instead. Since the fall of Darrowshire, and the loss of her hometown of Andorhal, and the Kingdom of Lordaeron to the scourge and horde; Ana has strive to defend all those she can, seemly as a reminder of the destruction she witness. Ana has also kept her married name out of respect for her husband and all those who were lost in Darrowshire, she is proud to be both a Gladstone and her birthright House of Rivers. Only a few know of her history, and even fewer now still refer to her as Duchess Gladstone. This is not because she wishes to forget what she once was, but rather it is still very raw to her. Once asked by a dear childhood friend why she does not publicly carry her title, her responce was such. "How can one be called a Duchess of a land, when that land is gone. Duchess Ana died along side of her beloved patrons, and husband." Each day she starts before the break of dawn with an hour prayer where she whispers the names of those who were lost in Darrowshire, and many others whom her heart aches for; her husband being the last to be prayed for. The House of Rivers 'History' The first creation was made for Henry Rivendale as reward for his many years of loyal service to the Crown. For many years Count Henry Rivendale helped the growth and trade supplies for his city of Andorhal. About the time he was in his fifties, Count Rivendale was gifted by the King of Lordaeron a large portion of land a days journey to the north. There in his later years of life, the Estate of Rivers was built and housed the family of Rivendale until the outbreak of the third war. To this day, the titles and lands remain in the Rivendale line to as The Rivers Estate, even if it lacks its former glory. Since the regrowth of the Western Plagelands, Count William and his wife have returned to the estate to rebuild and aid in the recovery of the land around, and the new fight to take back their city of Andorhal from the horde. List of Titleholders *Henry Rivendale, 1st Count Rivers *Anduin Rivendale, 2nd Count Rivers *Jonathan Rivendale, 3rd Count Rivers *William Rivendale, 4rd Count Rivers (Current) Military Service to Stormwind Coming Soon Justice and the Stormwind Courts Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Stormwindian Category:Lordaeronian